


Devotion

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spring of Power (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: When Zelda struggles with her faith at the Spring of Power, she asked Link to show her the true meaning of devotion.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Takes place right after the “Slumbering Power” memory, before the events of the game.

“Please just tell me…” Zelda pleaded. “What is it…?”

The princess stood in the middle of the Spring of Power, tears in her eyes as she bowed her head and held herself in her arms. The statue of the Goddess was motionless before her, as deaf to her tears as it was to her years of devotion, hearing nothing, saying nothing. Link stood behind her, at the very entrance to the spring, facing away from the princess with the Master Sword drawn in case any potential threat might arise.

Not that it mattered. No thief or monster could have done more damage to Zelda than she was already doing to herself. The princess had always doubted herself, doubted the strength of her resolve and the existence of the supposed power within her, but she had never felt such overwhelming hopelessness as she did right then and there, standing as she was waist-deep in the gentle spring dressed in nothing but her white ceremonial gown.

“What’s wrong with me?!” she finally cried out before putting her head in her hands and allowing herself to cry.

Zelda could hear Link turn around and sheath his blade behind her, no doubt preparing to comfort her, but it did nothing to stop the tears from coming. Even as she heard Link enter the spring and gently make his way towards her, Zelda could do nothing but sob into her hands, finally releasing all of the pent-up frustration and sorrow and helplessness she had been hiding away for so very long. Princess or not, she was but a sixteen year old girl, and no amount of hidden power would change that fact.

Zelda continued to cry gently as she felt Link come to a stop right behind her and reach out to place a single hand on her shoulder, as if reassuring her of his presence. He said nothing; he rarely did, and rarely needed to, the courageous youth instead relying on his actions and body language to express himself. As the legendary Chosen One, the “Champion of Hyrule,” he knew all too well the burden the princess carried, and sympathized deeply.

Were it any other individual, Zelda would have been embarrassed to have dropped her guard and allowed herself to cry in front of them; but this was Link, her protector, the Chosen One, and in front of him she felt she could always express herself openly. She felt safe around Link, trusted him and his abilities, and knew he would always protect her and serve her in any way she wanted or needed. Not because it was his duty…but because it was Link.

It took some time, but eventually Zelda’s tears began to slow and her breath stopped coming in hitches and spikes. Sniffing lightly, she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes and finally turned around to face her companion for the first time since she had entered the Spring of Power and begun her hours of prayer. A moment later, Zelda gently wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head to his chest, holding him tightly. He said nothing, of course, but instead took the princess into his arms, placing one hand on the back of her head and stroking her hair in what he hoped to be a comforting and reassuring manner.

_He’s always been there for me,_ Zelda realized as she closed her eyes and allowed the sound of Link’s heartbeat to calm her. _Even when I treated him so badly, even when I tried to push him away. Link has always been there for me._

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, not opening her eyes or lifting her head from Link’s chest even as she spoke to him. “I fear I’ve brought you all this way for nothing. Again.”

Link’s only response was a simple shrug as he continued to stroke her hair. It was no inconvenience to him; he lived to serve his princess. He was just as devoted to her as she was to protecting her kingdom.

And it was _exactly_ that devotion that Zelda needed right now.

“Sometimes this burden feels as though it is too much to bear,” Zelda spoke gently, opening her eyes but still not looking up at him. “Perhaps what I need most right now is a diversion. Perhaps with some help from my loyal knight…?”

She looked up at him this time, curious to see his response, and was greeted with a questioning look from the young man who held her so protectively. With a gentle smile, her cheeks already turning red, Zelda leaned in closer so as to ensure Link grasped her meaning this time.

“Take me, Link,” she whispered in his ear, smiling as she felt a shiver run down his spine. “Please. Fuck your princess.”

Link’s eyes widened. He looked up at the statue of the Goddess standing only a few feet away, then looked back at the princess in front of him, as if to ask, ‘here?’

“Why not?” Zelda answered mischievously, already excited. “If the gods are indeed deaf to my prayer, I am sure they will be just as deaf to my moans of pleasure. On the other hand, perhaps a moonlit performance might be enough to convince them to pay attention…?”

Link was already getting hard, Zelda could tell from how closely she was pressed against him, his trousers tightening as his erection began poking her in the thigh. It was fortuitous for the princess that she had already been standing in the spring for hours at this point, the bottom half of her gown already soaking wet beneath the water, and she longed to feel the warmth of Link’s skin contrasting with the cool water around her.

Not waiting for an answer – knowing full well her knight would serve her as he always had – Zelda pulled away from him and then made her way over to the little arch at the head of the stone base upon which the Goddess statue was situated. Smiling coyly, her cheeks already flushed red, Zelda placed her hands upon the stone base and then stood there, facing away from Link, inviting him to enter her from behind.

“Well?” she asked, wriggling her hips a little bit and further exposing her rear through the wet gown she wore. “Do you intend to keep your princess waiting?”

Link was on her in no time, moving so quickly and so stealthily that Zelda didn’t even realized he had moved until he felt his hands on her waist. She hummed in pleasure as she felt the warrior’s warmth against the cool water, particularly as she felt him move his hands down to the bottom of her gown and then begin hiking it up over her waist, leaving her all but naked from the waist down.

Zelda gasped as she felt Link silently reach down with one hand and gently begin to finger her pussy, already soaking wet as it was, as though testing to see how ready she was for him. He didn’t stop there, but kept going, stimulating her further, pushing two of his fingers deeper into her and taking pride in the little grunts and whimpers of pleasure he elicited from the princess.

“I want you inside me, Link,” Zelda breathed as she gripped the stone base in front of her, her legs already shaking from anticipation as her lover gently pumped his fingers in and out of her royal cunt. “And I don’t mean your fingers…”

Link was again as silent as the grave as he obediently pulled his fingers out of Zelda and then set about undoing his trousers, finally freeing his erection and gasping slightly as he felt the cold water around it. He took hold of Zelda’s gown and then hiked it further up, exposing both her bare ass and her naked cunt, both his for the taking.

Taking his hardened cock in his hand, Link pushed it forward and began running it up and down the length of Zelda’s little pussy, causing the princess to gasp and them moan in delight. She loved the feeling of Link’s dick rubbing against her lips, teasing her, preparing to push her cunt wide open as he stuffed her full of his length.

Having decided the princess was adequately prepared, Link finally pressed the head of his throbbing dick against Zelda’s cunt and was just about to push in when she suddenly reached back and wrapped her hand around his, stopping him.

“Not there…” Zelda said, biting her lip and blushing ever more deeply as she guided Link’s cock away from her pussy and up towards her puckered asshole. “There…”

Link didn’t have to be told twice; did he ever have to be?

Zelda soon gasped as she felt Link pressing the head of his cock against her asshole, her entire body tingling with anticipation. She had been wanting this – _needing this_ – for so long, and now all her dreams were about to come true. The princess closed her eyes and allowed herself to groan in both pain and pleasure as she finally felt Link push the entire head of his cock into her butt, stretching her open and preparing her for even more.

“Just like that, Link…” Zelda groaned as she felt his cock stretch her ass. “Just like that…!”

Link continued pushing himself in, burying his cock in Zelda’s tightening ass and savoring the way she whimpered and gasped as he pushed in inch after throbbing inch. He knew how his princess liked it, knew exactly what she liked, and so he kept pushing himself in until he was buried to the hilt in Zelda’s impossibly tight ass, his balls flush against her cunt and the entirety of his cock stuffed inside of her

Zelda moaned and pushed her naked ass back against Link’s hips as she felt him fill her ass, more than a little proud that the warrior remembered exactly how she liked it. She had always loved feeling the entirety of him being pushed inside of her right from the very beginning, whether it was her pussy or her ass, and she almost had an orgasm right then and there from experiencing how _wonderful_ and _full_ she felt with Link’s lengthy cock buried inside of her.

After almost a full minute of allowing the princess to adjust to his size, her hips wriggling slightly as she tried to accommodate the intruder in her bowels, Link finally began to pull himself out of Zelda…before pushing himself right back in.

“Huh! Huh! Huh!” Zelda began to pant and moan as she felt Link fuck her from behind, his hips slapping and slamming against her naked ass as he thrust in and out of her roughly and fiercely. He was a warrior first and foremost, after all, and Zelda loved knowing he put forth the same strength and passion into his love-making. “Oh, Link! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck your princess!”

And that’s exactly what Link did. Silently, fiercely, passionately, he drove himself into Zelda again and again and again, pushing and pulling his thick meat out of the princess’s tight little hole both quickly and roughly. Zelda appeared proper and delicate to her people, the perfect picture of devotion and responsibility, but Link knew her better than anyone else, and he knew exactly how she liked it, especially when she was frustrated. She didn’t want him to make love to her on the edge of the spring, or treat her softly, or whisper sweet nothing into her ears.

No, not his princess. His princess liked it _rough_.

Link held Zelda’s soft hips as he thrust in and out of her ass, gasping but otherwise remaining as silent as possible as he felt her bowels tighten around him, as though the girl was trying to take him even deeper still. It wasn’t long before his powerful thrusts caused Zelda’s entire body to begin shaking beautifully, her back arching and her legs quivering with every thrust into her most forbidden of holes.

“Yes, Link! Just like that!” Zelda moaned, squeezing her eyes closed and balling her hands into fasts as she fought to remain standing against her champion’s powerful movements. Every thrust caused her legs to buckle, her covered breasts to bounce up and down, the cheeks of her bare ass to smack against Link’s muscular hips as he drove himself deeper and deeper inside her. “Fuck your princess’s tight little ass! Ruin me forever, Link! Make yours!”

As devoted to his duty as Zelda was to his own, Link could do nothing but obey, nor did he wish to do anything but. He slammed into Zelda’s tender ass like it was his own personal property, the property of the Champion of Hyrule, thrusting his cock faster and harder into the princess with every movement. His hands held her steady as his hips slammed into her tight ass, aided by how Zelda bucked her hips back at her hero, pushing and pulling her own body and forth as best she could with Link still absolutely ravaging her.

The harder Link thrust into her, the less steady a grip Zelda had on the physical world, her mind lost in the beautiful pain and pleasure of being so thoroughly fucked and filled by her beloved champion. The harsh movements, the deep pounding, the way Link’s cock stretched her little bowels and seemed to fill her nook and cranny; she loved it all, no matter how much it hurt, and hurt it did. But it hurt so good, in such a perfect way, that the princess would have been more than willing to live out the rest of her life in the castle’s dungeons so long as her champion could continue to ‘punish’ her in such a way.

Zelda was so lost in the waves of ecstasy and agony crashing over her that she barely noticed when Link reached around her and then pulled down the top of her gown, exposing her bountiful breasts to the open air. They bounced deliciously with every thrust into her tightening anus, and Link took great pleasure in grabbing and groping the princess’s lovely mounds of flesh. Zelda gasped and moaned as she felt her champion’s hands upon her, her nipples hardening at his touch and her empty cunt growing wetter still even as Link demolished her rear.

“Oh, L-Link! Yes! Uh!! Uh, uh, uhnnn!!” Zelda moaned and whimpered as she bucked her half-naked body back and forth as best she could, responding to Link’s hands on her breasts and his cock in her butt. Every muscle in her body was growing terrifically tense as Link’s thrusts only continued to come harder and faster, splashing water all around them and no doubt alerting the entire wilderness to their presence. “UH, UH, UHNN!! OH, YES!!”

As time both passed and yet seemed to stand still at the same time, Zelda truly lost herself to the almost religious experience of feeling her champion being buried balls-deep inside her ass. Had they been caught, there was no telling how severely they would have been punished, and that thought made Zelda’s buttfucking all the more pleasurable. Indeed, what must the gods think of this wayward princess bending over and allowing herself to be sodomized here, in the Spring of Power, one of the most sacred sites in all of Hyrule?

Zelda had devoted herself to prayer her entire life. But right then and there, beneath the watchful eye of the goddess statue and with Link’s hard cock slamming inside of her and busy stretching her bowels wide open, Zelda felt more divine than she ever had before.

Perhaps _this_ was how the gods had chosen to answer her prayers. Perhaps _this_ was the true reward of devotion.

Whatever the case, Zelda’s revelation brought about the beginning of the end, and the princess’s entire body shuddered and shook as she experienced one of the most powerful orgasms of her entire life. Her legs quivered, her back arched, and she felt her empty pussy clench shut around nothing. Her eyes closed and her mouth burst wide open as she unleashed a scream of pleasure that sounded more beautiful and more divine to Link than any prayer he had ever heard her utter.

“OHHHH!!”

Zelda was left barely standing and breathing hard, slumped against the base of the stone statue with her naked breasts practically pressed against the cold stone, as Link’s devotion to his princess likewise reached its peak. With water splashing all around him from the strength and ferocity of his thrusts, Link finally allowed himself a warrior’s cry as he buried himself to the hilt in Zelda’s ass and released his seed inside of her. A dozen more furious pumps emptied himself in the princess’s bowels, the champion’s cream flooding Zelda’s royal rectum and filling her to the very brim with his warm devotion.

The princess shuddered and mewled in pleasure as she felt her champion coat her bowels with his seed, a process which made her entire body glow with warmth, particularly in contrast to the cool water of the Spring of Power around them. It was a sensation Zelda had longed for the moment Link first penetrated her, and receiving his juices was just as satisfying as she had imagined. Indeed, when she felt Link slowly begin to pull himself out of her, she reached back quickly and took hold of his hand, stopping him.

“Please, Link, don’t leave,” Zelda told him softly, looking back at her champion with her wet hair plastered across her back and her soaking gown bunched upon around her waist. She must have looked a mess, she thought to herself, quivering and bent over a holy relic. Had Link been asked, however, he would have told you she had never looked more beautiful. “Stay. I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel your devotion…”

And, the devoted and dutiful champion that he was, Link did as he was asked, pushing forward again and pushing his semi-erect cock right back into the princess’s ass where it belonged.


End file.
